Love with a Gun
by Nekomix79
Summary: Summary: Orihime Inoue is an average teenage girl with a lot on her plate. But her life is suddenly turned even more upside down when she meets a military agent by the name of "Jaggerjack"
1. Chapter 1: Nobody

**Love with a Gun**

**Chapter 1: Nobody**

**OLAH MY BEAUTIFUL FOLLOWERS.**

**so I'm super excited for this story because it involves a lot of guns and cars and etc...you know all that cool stuff.**

**I know everyone Is probably sick of me doing all this Grimmhime crap. And I'm really sorry.**

**Just kidding you guys can get the fack over it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I am not Tite Kubo, therefore I do not own bleach.**

**Summary: Orihime Inoue is an average teenage girl with a lot on her plate. But her life is suddenly turned even more upside down when she meets a military agent by the name of "Jaggerjack"**

**Rated: T for graphic violence and mild to severe language. Mild sexual themes.**

**whale lets get to it.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**"Hi."**

"My names Orihime Inoue."

"My life isn't as boring as it seems, really."

The school bell rang loudly as Orihime made her way down the hallway. She looked around timidly at all the cliques and groups of loud teenagers.

"I mean, school is pretty exciting."

Orihime eyed a group of hot jocks laughing and talking.

"You know, in the special ways."

She blushed and watched them before shaking her head and continuing on her way. Yea, she could only dream.

"Besides that fact, I've pretty much lived my life as a nobody, a non entity."

"Oof!" Orihime was knocked backwards unto the floor by some girls, her books flying everywhere.

"Oh..." A blond turned her head. "Sorry...didn't notice you."

Orihime scrambled up quickly. "I-it's fine!" She smiled. The girl eyed her a bit. "Ori-hiime..." she sounded out. "...wasn't that your name?"

Orihime just stared. "Uh, yeah, we've had 5 classes together...since third grade."

The girl just stared back. "Mmm. Oh well... See ya." The girl went back to talking with her friends. Orihime made a face and bent down to pick up her books.

"It doesn't really bother me...life is going pretty good, I've got two part time jobs..."

"Inoue Orihime, you are fired!"  
Orihimes boss yelled at her harshly. She opened her mouth in dreadful shock.

It was late at night, and Orihime was stressed to the max. She had two part time jobs to carry out, one at the pastry shop and another at the local Walmart doing any and every job available. She had just finished cleaning the men's bathroom and literally smelled like crap, and then got splashed and muddy on her way to the pastry shop by some jerk on the road.  
She had arrived the shop soaking wet and gross, panting miserably.

Orihime loved working at the pastry shop, but Her boss was a man with no mercy. He had no compassion for a woman and her troubles, and certainly never took the time to talk with her about anything except business. She had been late for the past week, and it was becoming an unforgiving cycle for Orihime. Being the perfectionist that she was, it always made her anxious to be late.  
The Walmart she worked at was far away from the nearest train station, and Inoue certainly couldn't afford a car.

"I don't care how pretty you are, princess! I'm done with you being late all the time!" Her boss yelled angrily.

"Please Tenshou! I've been trying my hardest to get here on time, it's just that my other job-"

"I don't care about your other job! I care about what you do here right now! What I need is a more dependable employee, and you just aren't cutting it!" He yanked her worker hat off, making the top of her hair messy.

"Please Tenshou! I'm living alone and I really need this job! Please give me another chance! I promise I'll work hard!" Orihime begged him, utterly desperate.

"A no is a no! Your fired!"

Inoue left the store, utterly crushed. It was late at night and was pouring rain. She pulled on a bulky brown jacket and hugged her body tightly, her wet hair clinging to her neck and face and chilling her to the bone.

She sat on a bench near the road. What was she going to do? She was barely able to pay the bills to her apartment with both jobs, and her dream of going to a college of culinary arts seemed like a sappy fairytail now.

She let tears fall down her cheeks as depression set in. "What am I going to do? They're gonna take my apartment away and I'll have nowhere to live!"

"What am I going to do!?"

It had stopped raining around midnight, but Orihime was still on that bench, not even finished crying.

"What's this?" A male voice called out. "Hey beautiful!" Another voice hooted. Orihime looked up, her wet eyes widening. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here at night?"

When her eyes adjusted, she could see that there were three of them. She quickly got up out of her seat.

They began to circle her. "I-I must be going now-Ah!" One of them snaked their arm around her waist. She turned crimson. "L-let me go!"

Most of them just laughed. "Such an innocent little thing!"

"Mind if I take you ta' my house? You'd certainly be warm there!" The speaker got pushed by another. "Quit that. She's mine."

One ran their fingers through her hair while another gripped her wrist and worked with one more to hold her down as she yelped and screamed.

Another figure began approaching.

"Lets get her in the car. Maybe we can all just share." The voice hissed, chilling her to the bone. "Stop! Don't do this! Please stop!"

The dark figure walked forward ever closer.

They just chuckled sadistically, beginning to drag her away. Orihime began struggling violently, screaming for help. "Quit it bitch-"

One of her captures could only gasp as a large shadow loomed over him. She felt one of them being ripped away from her. The unfortunate man could be heard yelling in pain before flesh connected with gravel.

Orihime saw a flash of blue, and then another man was gone. She saw the large figure uppercut her capture, and then gave him a powerful kick to the stomach, sending him flying.

The last man let go of Orihime by himself, backing up from the large man in fear. The man slowly advanced, making her capture whimper and run for his life. Her savior was there in a flash, grabbing the man by the collar and lifting him up. The whites of his eyes shone in the dark, along with his piercing blue orbs.

"Maybe you and your buddies should stick to touching yourselves next time, no?" His voice was deep and rough; rogue sounding.

He smiled, his white canines showing menacingly. He shoved the other man back, making him fall on his back. The man yelled in fear before scampering off like a wired jack rabbit.

Orihime was laying on the wet concrete under a flickering streetlight. She was breathing hard, tears streaming violently down her face.

The mans dark form slowly advanced on her trembling form. She looked up to see him entering under the light of the streetlamp, his features being illuminated.

When Orihime got a good look at him, she saw only handsome features on tan skin, contrasting lightly with striking blue strands of hair hanging in his face apart from his slicked back hair which hung forward slightly in the front. Orihime let her mouth open a little. He was really amazing, god-like. She felt a light blush creep into her cheeks. "W-Who-Ah!" She was pulled up by the arm rather roughly.

The handsome man eyed her with intimidating blue eyes before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Orihime was slightly taken aback by his silence, and waited until he was halfway down the street before she came running after him. "Wait!"

"Wait!" She grabbed his wrist, realising that he was just as wet as her. There was an awkward silence as he eventually looked to where she was holding him, and she quickly snapped her hand back, running it across her thigh.

"Please..." She looked at him, still soaking wet. He turned to her. "Please tell me your name!"He narrowed his blue eyes, making her blush again.

"Jack." Came the low reply.

"Jack." She repeated. "Are you um...I mean...do you have a place to stay because, like its late at night...and I was just wondering if I could-"

"No." He replied simply, his stare making her uncomfortable.

"No?" She mimicked him again, surprised that he actually didn't have a place of his own. "Um okay...would you...would you um..."

Was this really okay? He was a complete stranger that just happened to come along at the right time. What if he was a thief? Or a pervert?

Orihime had always been fearful, always hiding from things. She had never really stood up for herself, and was always the nobody. And she most certainly didn't take chances.

She felt stupid for thinking this, but why couldn't she just take a chance this one time? He DID save her life...

"Would you like to come to my house...Jack?" Her weak grey eyes turning solid.

He hesitated before replying. "Yes. That sounds good." He nodded affirmative, walking towards the three men's car. "W-Where are you going?"

"We're stealing this car. Are you driving?" He replied gruffly. Orihime stopped. "Umm...stealing this car?"

"Yeah." He opened the drivers door, motioning for her carelessly.

"I've never done this before." Orihime couldn't hold back her excitement as she drove. "Have you... ever done anything like this...before?" She looked at him.

"Many times." Came his hushed reply. He grinned. She watched him incredulously, a smile on her face. "You know, I'll probably go to jail for this but you know...I could really care less!" She shook her head. "I just..." She let her back hit the seat. "I just get this feeling like now Is the best time to let everything go...and just be free...do you get me?" She looked at him, and saw that he was staring at her dumbly.

She blushed, realizing she was already pretty "free-minded".

"this is your house?" He asked when they arrived at their destination. "Yes, this is my apartment." She sighed, closing the door, and letting him walk in first.

"Cozy." He commented, taking off his jacket to reveal a tight shirt beneath.

Orihime did a double take, looking twice before carefully observing his muscular arm out of the corner of her eyes.

Three distinct, circular, scabby-looking marks marred his rough skin.

Bulletholes. Now Orihime was really nervous. Just what did this guy get himself into? Was he a policeman, or a drug dealer?

"Um, so you can just sleep in my bed, and-"

She watched him plop down on her couch. "Here is fine." He muttered, flashing a smile. "Thanks."

Her cheeks immediately heated. "O-of course!" She smiled awkwardly.

She turned to go. "What's your name?" He asked, he looked at her with soft blue eyes.

She looked behind her, blushing when she looked at his unusual soft gaze. She quickly turned around, staring at her feet. "I'm...Orihime Inoue."

"Orihime...like princess?"

She blushed and smiled rather crookedly at him. "Yes, exactly like that."

**Plz plz plz plz plz PLZ review bc it inspires me to write faster.**


	2. Chapter 2: Code Names

_**Love with a Gun **_

**Chapter 2: Code Names**

**Wow ok some people were a little emotionally traumatised with my last book, "Luna Blanca"**

**Lol. I'm laughing. xD **

**Wait for the second book cuz it's coming. :O **

**Disclaimer: I am not Tite Kubo, therefore I do not own bleach. **

**Summary: Orihime Inoue is an average teenage girl with a lot on her plate. But her life is suddenly turned upside down when she meets a military agent by the name of "Jaggerjack"**

**Rated: T for graphic violence and mild to severe language. sexual themes.**

**whale lets get to it.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Orihime was freaking out under the sheets of her bed.

She had to be housing some sort of rogue criminal in her house. It was so typical of her. When she woke up in the morning all the food would probably vanish from the refrigerator, and all her valuables would be gone, leaving only a trashed house for her to keep.

She rolled back and forth. "Oooooohhh! What If he really is some sort of criminal?! What am I going to do if he's in my house?!" She ran her hands down her face.

Orihime crept out of her room, clad in a spaghetti strap and fluffy pyjama pants. She ninja-ran to the back of her house to her hot, sweaty basement. Her hand groped around in the dark for a bit before grabbing a dark blue baseball bat.

The she did the slightest of tiptoes across the carpet to the living room where Jack lay on the couch. She quietly, and very slowly, sat down on the carpet, watching.

She watched him very carefully, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. She watched his relaxed expression nervously, and the way he held his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed, for now.

It had been several minutes, and Orihime had grown comfortable to sitting there, and decided to lay down. She still locked her droopy eyes on his face, but eventually they fell closed. She hugged the baseball bat to her chest, and A tiny, yet in no way girlish snore left her lips.

Blue eyes opened. He stared at her petite form for a minute before getting up and folding the blanket he had slept on. He carefully set it on the bed.

He gracefully jumped into the window sill that was high up on the wall, looking back at her. "Thanks for the nap, girl."

Then he jumped out.

"I'm tracking his location. " Ulquiorra spoke into his mouthpiece as his fingers typed speedily on the keyboard. Yoruichi looked up from sharpening her knives.

"Code name Jack is making his way towards the facility."

"Jack" hopped across buildings with amazing agility and speed. Once he hit the beach, he slipped down the wall of the last building, looking over the corner. He casually strolled out, looking at the ground and calculating his steps.

"Begin approaching delta 4 base." He could hear Ulquiorra's voice in his headset.

He walked into an abandoned shack, heading to the back of the building. He stopped at a particular spot, planting his feet.

"Code name Jack requesting permission to enter Delta 4." He spoke into his mouthpiece. "Permission granted." A female voice rang out. Suddenly, he was dropped into the ground.

As he descended through the glass tube, machines and trucks rattled about the giant metal room. Groups of military trainees jogged in formation down the room.

"Ready!" An official yelled at a group of men. "Fire!" A lightning strike sound echoed throughout the room. "Reload!"

"Fire!" Another lightning strike.

The glass tube opened, and Grimmjow, also known as "Jack", stepped out coolly, making his way across the large expanse. A man in a black suit immediately stepped forward. "Sir, I need to see your identification card and all your weaponry."

Grimmjow sighed, whipping out two pistols from his pants. Then he dug around a bit more before pulling out his ten inch blade, putting all his weapons on a plate that the man was holding. "Be careful with that, got it in Palau." Grimmjow quickly showed him his card, licking his lips before continuing on his way.

"General!" A few men snapped to attention as Grimmjow walked by, saluting him. He continued on his way. "At ease." He mumbled, heading down the hallway to the central command room.

"Ah." Aizen, the Commander smirked as Grimmjow entered the room.

"You're late." Hallibel dropped down from her perch on the ceiling, landing in front of Grimmjow "As usual." Yammy added, inspecting his rifle.

Hallibel stared him down, but Grimmjow just scoffed and looked the other way. "Whatd'ya got for me, Aizen? I'm on my free time."

"Free time?" Yoruichi made a face, giving her knife one last hard rub with her other blade.

"Sorry to disappoint, "Jack", But this isn't necessarily about you, and you aren't top dog." Aizen leaned back in his seat, putting his Arms behind his head. Even though he was smirking like the cocky bastard he was, his eyes held seriousness.

"Welcome Espada, to our formal meeting." Yoruichi grimaced, swiping her blade loudly across her knife in the awkward silence. Everyone continued to stare.

"The Hunter is closing in."

Yammy chuckled at that.

"Didnt we nuke their agency in the Atlantic?" Jack bit his thumbnail before letting it fall to his waist.

"Naturally, they would make a comeback because they're living in total gold filth." She threw one of her knives, sticking it in the global map next to Aizen. He did a double look at the map for getting up out of his chair. "Ah, precisely." He pulled the sharp utensil out. "It's here." He pointed to where her dagger had left a mark.

Someone in the dark corner grunted, struggling to sit up after thier nap. "What? Nakano? Like Nakano Japan?" Noitora muttered sleepily.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "No dumbass the one in Africa!"

"Hey hey I'm sleep deprived, asshole..." He muttered.

"The bank is there." Aizen continued, still keeping his eyes on the map.

"Bank?" Szayel pushed up his glasses. Aizen nodded. "If you couldn't tell, the war bomb we used in the Atlantic cost us millions, and now we are constantly in the code red."

"More specifically, we need money from the Japanese bank."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes."Are you suggesting we steal this money?"

"We work for the Government, Aizen-sama." Yoruichi leaned forward. "Do you think stealing-"

"We do work for Japan, but most of Japan doesn't know that." Aizen cocked his head. "Might I remind you, Special agent Shihoin, that you don't exist. None of us were even off the grid to begin with. We are non entities." Aizen smiled casually. "Now, you see, we'll just illegally steal the money to protect Japan."

"Yes? Yes. Dismissed."

Grimmjow cursed, getting up out of his chair.

Orihime opened her grey eyes, hearing the terrible screeching of her alarm. She groaned, getting up and zombie-walking to her room where her alarm clock rattled. She clicked it off, glancing at the time.

Her eyes popped. "Oh no...!" She dashed around the room, taking off her clothes and throwing them in random places. She began violently brushing her teeth, checking her watch every five seconds.

She stuffed an apple in her mouth, gripping it in her teeth as she bounced out the door, balancing on one foot as she struggled to put her sock on. She took a huge bite out of her apple, slinging her backpack around her shoulders. It slid around as she sprinted as fast as she could to the train station.

When she finally reached her destination, she skidded to a halt, panting heavily. She saw the doors to her train sliding shut.

"No!" She ran, tossing her backpack. The bag was caught in between the two doors, stopping them from closing. Orihime was only relieved for a moment, because the train began to move. "Ah!" She dodged a few people, jumping in before the train could really pick up speed. She yanked her backpack out with a huge sigh, turning around to see some people staring at her. She giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm here! I'm here Sensei!" A few papers flew out of her backpack as she ran down the hall and yanked the door open. All heads turned to look at her. She giggled nervously (a habit of hers) and straightened her hair. "Did I miss the test?!"

"You're late." Mrs Onigashi stated, pointer in hand. Orihime smiled apologetically, but it didn't seem to get through to her teacher. "The test isn't until next week, Miss Inoue."

Orihimes cheeks instantly flared with embarrassment, and some of her classmates snickered. "Please Take your seat." Her teacher commanded, snapping her pointer at The empty desk,

next to Ichigo Kurosaki.

She had had a major crush on Ichigo since fifth grade, and the butterflies had never subsided. But he was like everyone else. He never spoke to her or gave her a second thought. It really wasn't his fault. He was a jock that was successful in literally every sport, and he was busy with a social status to keep. Besides, she was too shy to talk to him anyway.

She bit her lip, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she sat down, her hair bouncing as she arranged her things.

Then, he actually _glanced her way._

Her heart stopped, but Orihime could multi-task with a heart attack. She smiled. "Yo!" Her small voice spoke cutely. The orange-haired boy was taken aback slightly. But a tiny chuckle soon left his lips, and he nodded at her, ACTUALLY ACKNOWLEDGING HER EXISTENCE.

Orihime continued to smile. Looking at the teacher and twirling her pencil. Her inner chibi was was screaming in victory under a giant rainbow, pumping her tiny fists and performing summersaults.

The song "In Paris" blasted loudly over the speakers as Grimmjow walked into the club, his blue hair standing out amongst the crowd. Strippers lined the walls, twirling on poles or dancing on platforms. It made it hard to see though, it was dimly lit with lights flashing everywhere. Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing around at the exotic dancers and people walking past.

Grimmjow settled in his seat at the bar. "Gimme a Beer." He laid his arms on the table.

"What kind?" The bartender turned around, cleaning a glass.

"Anything."

"But Sir-"

"Does it look like I have a fucking preference for what beer I drink?" Grimmjow snarled. He leaned in close, "use your imagination."

The bartender nodded fearfully, grabbing a glass.

"Guess you and me have the same taste in strip clubs, no?" Noitora sat next to him, smiling wickedly. The bartender handed Grimmjow the beer, and he downed half of it, slamming it on the table and turning to Noitora, who was watching him. "I ain't here for the women, I brought you here to talk."

"Yeah, give me what he's got," Noitora looked at the bartender, and he nodded solemnly.

He motioned to Grimmjow. "Hunters?" He took a swig.

"Ah. Aizen is a little too comfortable about there location. I think..." He took another sip, "they're in this town."

Noitora laughed at that, putting his beer down and falling back in his chair, eyeing Grimmjow. "Damn right!" He licked his lips. "You been briefed yet? I got my papers."

Grimmjow sighed. "Nope."

"It says me and Tia'll be up high above the grid." Noitora smiled evilly reminiscing in the thought of him and the chocolate-skinned blonde on the same team.

Grimmjow laughed loudly at this. "Aizen knows I'm a better sniper than you." Noitora frowned. "I've been using the sniper for years now, and you're probably rusty as hell."

Grimmjow still smirked.

Noitora closed his eyes. "Yer with pale dark and gloomy."

"Ulquiorra-bat?"

"Yep. Papers say you'll be front line; you and Ulqui will eventually cover Yoruichi, cause she's breaching security with Szayel. Yoruichi and you two will be the ones to blow the banks safe."

"Hmph. Sounds fair enough. Even better that those Hunters run the bank."

"Guess we'll be eating some for dinner tommorrow night!" They both grinned

Grimmjow raised his glass, and Noitora clinked it with his own. They both smiled before drinking simultaneously.

Grimmjow downed the rest of his drink, throwing coins on the table and glancing at the bartender. He got up and waved his thanks to Noitora. "Well, I'm out." He walked towards a large group of people on the dancefloor.

"Oi!" Noitora yelled after him. "Where do ya think yer going!?"

Grimmjow turned around and held out his arms, smiling. "To disappear. Maybe you should do the same." Noitora relaxed, frowning.

Many women eyed him coyly as he walked by, and two girls suddenly came unto him, smiling and giggling. "You new here?" one asked seductively. He grinned at Noitora as they ran thier hands over his shoulders and chest. _Oh yes, be very jealous._

Noitora felt a pang of Jealousy, scoffing and looking into his glass. When he looked up again, Grimmjow and the girls were gone.

**I'm hoping to make this story increasingly badass. **

**Ok. Bai.**

**the more reviews, the faster I write.**


	3. Chapter 3: RocketLauncherWednesday

**Love with a Gun Chapter TRES: #RocketLauncherWednesday**

**ALERT!  
I'm already working on the second book of Luna Blanca. So be excited and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Tite Kubo, therefore I do not own bleach.**

**whale lets get to it.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was late at night and the light of Orihimes lamp shine brightly as she struggled to study for her Algebra test.

"The perimeter of the triangle equals the sum..." Orihime trailed off, her head beginning to droop. She snapped awake. "The sum of all the sides! The...the triangle...is like half of a square...that's why when you get the area you gotta..." Her head began drooping again. "Divide it by two..." Her head hit her study desk, and she fell fast asleep. Precious silence followed in the next several seconds.

rrrrrRRRRIIING!

"Ah!" Orihime bolted upright, her hands grappling numbly for the phone. She grabbed the device and held it to her ear, her eyelids still dropped lazily. "Hello..."

"Hello, this is a call from "Cupcake Mania" Mr. Ching would like to speak to you." A female voice rang out over the phone.

Orihimes eyes went wide. "M-Mr. Ching?! From Cupcake Mania?!"

Cupcake Mania was a widely popular pastry store that was very close to her school. Their desserts where legendary in Karakura, and Orihime had always dreamed of working there, seeing how close it was to her school.

"Yes ma'am." The voice replied dully. "He would like to speak to you." She repeated.

"O-ok, I would love that!" Orihime replied, a huge smile on her features.

"Alright I'm putting you on hold."

Orihime sat there as the elevator music played, excitement welling up inside her as she wiggled her feet and balled her fists.

Her fangirl scream could be heard from outside the house, making some birds fly away.

A light turned on. "Hey! Shut it will ya?!" Her Nieghbor yelled angrily.

Orihime glanced behind her still smiling. "Sorry! Oh! Hello?"

"Hello, this is ." A grand voice responded. Orihime could barely restrain the excitement in her voice. "Mr. Ching! It's such an honor to be speaking with you!"

"Ah. And the same to you, Miss Inoue. The minute I tried those pastries at the shop you worked at, I KNEW they were going to be something spectacular!"

Orihime nearly dropped dead. "Oh! Thank you so much! That means a lot!"

"Well, it would mean a lot more if you came to work here! We need good pastry chefs like yourself! I hope you will take the job offer to work here in Karakura!"

Orihime was officially dead. "I-I would LOVE to!" Orihime squeaked.

"Well if you're sure about working at Cupcake Mania, you can come to our Headquarters in Nakano, just to sign a few papers."

"Y-Yes! Of course! Name a time and I'll be there!" Orihime replied giddily, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, we've got a lot of workers coming in...how about 10:00 p.m.?"

"That's...that's perfect!" Orihime bubbled. "I'll be there!"

"Ok then! I'm so excited for you to be working with me! See you then, Miss Inoue. And don't be late!"

"Of course not! It was a pleasure speaking to you!"

The he hung up. Orihime stared at the phone blankly for a moment.  
Then she jumped up. "IM GONNA WORK AT CUPCAKE MANIA!" She screamed joyfully, so loud that the crows screeched, flying off into the dark.

Rap music played loudly as Grimmjow collided his hot lips with the woman as she ground her hips into his. They were wrestling on the bed, the sheets tangled as the two twin girls attacked him with needy hands and kisses, clad in sparkly bras and panties.

He really didnt expect a threesome from two twin sluts at a strip bar, but if life gives you lemons...

The one behind him raked her nails up his torso, running her hands over the large tattoo of a red rose that covered his right bicep. She speedily pulled off his tank top, Meanwhile groping him from behind, she kissed up the entirety of his neck, catching his attention as he attacked her lips next, whipping back and forth slowly from each girl. The girl on top chuckled sinfully, undoing the buttons of his pants. "Grimmy...play with me first..." One whined seductively.

"You shut up." Grimmjow snarled before grabbing the other girls arm and pulling her in, instantly dominating her mouth as he held the back of her neck-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Grimmjow cursed, roughly pushing the girls away, ignoring their squeals of indignation. "Grimmjow!" One moaned.

He grabbed his phone, putting it to his ear. "This better be about the mission, Ulquiorra, I'm kinda in the middle of a night stand!"

"It is, you fool." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "This is more important than your trashy sex, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow snarled. "Yeah yeah I got it!" He ended the call, grabbing his pants and pulling them on.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" One of the girls whined, grabbing his arm. He yanked it away, buckling his pants. "I'm outta here." He grabbed his shirt. "What the hell?!" One of them climbed off the bed. "You can't just leave you asshole!" She made a face. He yanked open the door, raising his arms and twisting his torso, letting the shirt fall over his broad shoulders. He grinned menacingly at her.

"Cry me a river, sweetheart."

The sleek black car zoomed down the street the lights of Nakano, Tokyo lighting up the car. "The bank is right on the line between Nakano and Central Tokyo." Ulquiorra replied, his emerald eyes narrowed under his shades. He adjusted the collar of his black fabric shirt, rolling up the sleeves. "I can already tell this ones going to be messy."

"What are ya?" Grimmjow took his carbine gun, clicking it against his dark, sleeveless hoodie. "A germaphobe?"

Ulquiorra merely scoffed pulling up at the small verification portable in front of the entrance. A man poked his head out. "My apologies, gentlemen, but we close at around this time." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "If you wouldn't mind coming-"

Ulquiorra took his large gun and butted the end against the mans head, making him yell slightly in pain before falling limp. He reached into the window and pushed a button, allowing the gates to open for them.

He rolled the car in casually, glancing around slowly through his shades. A cop walked up to them as they reached the parking lot, his flashlight moving around in the dark.

"Excuse me! It's passed closing time..."

They both watched the man as Grimmjow put the cartage in his pistol with fingerless gloves, clicking it in.

"I need to see your identification, please!"

Window rolled down silently, and Grimmjow extended the gun out of the car, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

The cop finally noticed, his eyes growing wide. The whizzing of a silent bullet pierced the air, hitting the man in the back of the Head. He grunted, falling to the ground dead with a thud.

Grimmjow pulled back, confused. "That wasn't my gun."

They both looked up, seeing a flash of yellow at the top of the left building.

Grimmjow grinned. "Hallibel and Noitora are on top of things for once."

"Too sloooow!" Noitoras teasing voice sounded in Grimmjow's earpiece. "That was mine." Hallibel sighed. "Shark to Blue Cat, You're clear to enter the premices." Hallibel and Noitora stayed low, holding their snipers to their chests as they raced across the roof. "We'll get their reinforcements." She continued as she ran, her and Noitora got on their stomachs, speedily setting up their guns.

"Copy that." Grimmjow sighed.

"Hopefully they didn't snipe everybody." Ulquiorra commented quietly. Grimmjow looked over at the pale man, surprised. But then he smiled, laughing.

"More for me to kill."

They got out of the car, carrying there machine guns. Ulquiorra used his rough, pale forearms to hold up his gun to his chest, while Grimmjow let his hang limply at his side. They approached the door.

Szayels hands flew across the keyboard, The computer screen the only thing that held light in the dark room. "Purple Cat to Blue Cat, you're clear to go inside." He clicked the enter key.

"Access granted"

The doors slid open, and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were waiting at the entrance. "Roger that." Security turned there heads.

"Woah! Hey-"

Grimmjow lifted his machine gun, smiling the slightest bit. He let loose a barrage of bullets, killing them all in one swoop. The bullets clinked as they hit the floor.

Szayel heard the door click open, and he whipped around from the computer in his seat, his glasses flashing with alertness. He didn't have a weapon.

The cop burst through the door, gun in hand. "Hey! What're you doing-"

Another door opened on the other side of the room, and a knife spun through the air, hitting the security guard in the chest. He fell to the floor.

Yoruichi stood in the doorway, with tight black leggings and a loose chest coverup. Tattoos lined her muscled, dark arms as she walked over and pulled The knife out of the mans body, not even bothering to clean it off as she slid it into her belt. "Here." She tossed him a gun, and he caught it one-handed, inspecting it.

"For a smart man, you're pretty stupid."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, looking to the right and left as they advanced. "The reinforcements are being sent your way." He heard Yoruichi's voice in his ear.

Suddenly, a bullet hit Grimmjow in the back of the shoulder, making a small array of blood go up. The gaurd stood trembling with, pistol in hand.

Grimmjow stood still, looking behind his shoulder with a malicious smile.

"That really hurt."

Ulquiorra was pressing buttons on his phone as Grimmjow slammed the mans head into the tile with his boot. The man yelled in pain as the floor eventually cracked under his skull. Grimmjow braced his head with his foot and held his arm up above his head. "Tell me where the safe is."

"I don't know anything!"

Grimmjow bent the mans hand back with his thumbs, feeling the bones break under his grasp. The man screamed loudly.

"Yea ya do, or else you wouldn't be working here. Tell me or I'm putting a bullet between your eyes."

The man whimpered, and Grimmjow was about to fulfill his promise before Szayel interrupted him. "We have the safes location."

Grimmjow nodded. "Alrighty then." He smiled, pulling on the mans arm as he screamed, eventually breaking his neck.

Ulquiorra cocked his gun. "Let's move."

They rounded the corner, and Ulquiorra was immediately met with more security. He rammed his elbow into the mans face. Squinting his eye and gunning a few more men running down the hallway. Bullets whizzed by his shoulder as he pressed himself against the wall, occasionally peeking around the corner and firing more rounds. "You take the right corner!" Ulquiorra yelled to Grimmjow over the gunfire.

Grimmjow ducked and rolled in the open, dodging bullets and hiding behind the right corner. He plucked a grenade out of his belt, clicking it and tossing it.

The police didn't seem to notice as the small device rolled towards them. They could only yell as the explosion overtook them.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra raced down the hall, jumping through the smoke. The fire sprinklers on the ceiling where immediately activated, soaking the two men. Grimmjow stopped and cursed, taking off his jacket.

"Blue Cat to Purple Cat, update on our location?" Ulquiorra asked, water trickling down his neck as he took a breather.

"You're near the Northwest Corridor, where you're going to move towards." Szayel watched the map on the screen, and the red dot as it moved down the hall.

"Take a left down at the end of the hallway, and then go down the first one you see."

They moved stealthily from hallway to hallway, listening to Szayel as he fed them the directions. Grimmjow suddenly stopped short, holding his gun and standing up straight. "Well..."

At least a dozen Security guards were hanging from the ceiling, ropes securely binding their necks.

"Looks like we're close, considering Yoruichi was here."

"Ah, the check-in hall is right across from us." Ulquiorra jerked his head towards the door.

"Yeah, nice hallway decorations ya got there, Yoruichi!" Grimmjow smirked. Her feline laugh was loud in his earphone. She grabbed the rocket launcher and strapped it to her back. She then sighed contentedly, wiggling her fingers at Szayel. "See ya."

Ulquiorra took his emptied carbine gun and strapped it to his back. "No time to reload." He muttered to himself, pulling out two handguns from his belt.  
Grimmjow walked over and yanked open the door, smiling when the security turned their heads.

Grimmjow sprinted, jumping onto the counter and letting loose a barrage of bullets as he slid across the length of the countertop.

"Deck the halls with bounds of Holly, Fa la la la la la, la la la la!" Yoruichi sang into the mic. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes amidst firing his guns. Grimmjow laughed as he skidded across the marble, dodging bullets with Papers flying everywhere.

Grimmjow finally ran out of ammunition. He snarled, jumping off the counter top, and ramming his empty gun into a mans head, knocking him unconscious. He immediately whipped out his pistol, firing to the left and killing the last man in the room.

Hallibels eyes narrowed as she watched the trucks roll in. "Swats been called in." She cocked her sniper, looking through the eyeglass. She saw the many trucks pulling through the gate. She fired several rounds without hesitation, breaking the windshields, and killing several of the drivers. Teams of soldiers began yelling and filing out of the cars. They were fully equipped with machine guns. She cursed, and she and Noitora immediately began firing, their bullets thundering through the air.

But soon, they were found out. A barrage of bullets whizzed by Hallibels head. Her eyes widened, "shit!" She ducked down, army-crawling as bullets hit the wall above her. She met up with Noitora. "We're retreating now! There's too many of them!"

Noitora scoffed. "Not without some fun!" He peaked over the wall, dodging bullets as he threw three grenades. They flew through the air, exploding each car one by one, watching as they went up in flames.

Yoruichi sliced each victim with her knife, the blood splashing on her clothes and face. She fell on her back, dodging a bullet. She yelled, grabbed the mans head with her feet, bringing her body into a handstand before throwing him behind her. She bounced up, kicking the next man twice with each leg, midair, before shooting him in the face. She landed in a crouch, tripping a man in front of her and stabbing him in the throat. Another guard ran at her, and she ripped the blade out of the dead mans throat, slicing the other upwards across the chest and face. The last one fell to his knees, and then hit the floor. She sighed, retrieving her blade and sheathing her gun. She adjusted the heavy rocket launcher on her back.

"Swat are coming." She spoke lowly, "lets go, Szayel."

"Yes well, there are things Yoruichi..." Szayel finished barricading the door. "That prohibits a man from running the analysis of the safes code and then retrieving the information available to hack into the mainframe!"

"Yea yeah, right, don't care!" Yoruichi scowled, shooting a man behind her without looking. He yelled, falling to the ground.

Szayel scurried to the other door, Peeking out. He could see three men. He gasped, taking out his gun and firing clumsily, wincing with each shot until all three were dead. He quickly shut the door, pressing himself against it with wild eyes. He let out a nervous sigh. "Patience is a virtue, mrs Yoruichi, I don't believe-"

"Don't need any virtues! All I need is a gun and some knives!"

"Yes well I can see that your mindset is quite primitive to my standards and in all due respect-"

"Szayel!"

"Alright, alright."

The door opened, and she immediately brought her gun up, entering cautiously. "Alright, Szayel, blow it."

Ulquiorra burst through the door, his emerald eyes narrowed as he held up his two guns, firing rapidly. He and Grimmjow kept themselves poised, pointing their guns suspiciously at random places whilst running to get to the safe.

They were getting close to the door. "Szayel, I need you to-AH!" Grimmjow gasped when the bullet hit Ulquiorra in the arm. Machine guns fired rapidly, and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both rolled in opposite directions, hiding behind office desks.

Ulquiorra winced, turning around and putting his arms on the table, rapidly firing several rounds before the swat team fired back.

Grimmjow had his back against the table, quickly reloading his machine gun. He whipped around and let the bullets fly, biting his lip and tilting his head.

Suddenly, Yoruichi burst through the side of the room, and a few began to aim at her. She dodged their bullets, running across the tables. She threw her knives, immediately killing two of them. When she was close enough, she jumped off a table in front of them. In mid flip, she shot four of them with both of her handguns, leaving only two left. She rolled on top of the table across from her, disappearing with a flash of her purple ponytail.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra easily finished off the last two, who were distracted and surprised.

Yoruichi tossed Ulquiorra her machine gun, sighing. "Take that, I'm not a huge fan of big guns." She put her hands on her hips.

Ulquiorra finished strapping the gun on, and looked at her. "Nice rocket launcher."  
Yoruichi looked over at him. "Hm? Oh, thanks."

Grimmjow chuckled, "we headed out then?"

"Yea, the safe isn't too far from here." Yoruichi cracked her wrists  
"Well I at least _hope_ that Szayel disengaged the security system." She growled irritably.

Grimmjow adjusted the large weapon with his arm. He put a finger to his ear. "Copy that, we're moving in."

Ulquiorra suddenly pulled out a black object, clicking it with his thumb.

"Daily blog." He spoke into it. Yoruichi and Grimmjow rolled their eyes.

"We are about to," Ulquiorra cleared his throat. "Kick ass and steal millions of dollars."

Grimmjow started laughing.

Yoruichi pushed herself near the blogger, squishing her face next to Ulquiorra as her yellow eyes sparkled mischievously. "Hashtag rocket launcher Wednesday!"

So much for professional bank robbery.

**Oh goodness. 8D**

**Review this fabulousnessss**


End file.
